Venom
by XxiceflamexX
Summary: AU The cullens are a secret part of the Volutri.They are the spys making sure that no-one tries to rebel against the volturi.But this new club is different and Edward finds himself drawn to the mystery that is the leader. B/E Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

A/N I know you must all hate slow updates but I'll try and keep this one going. It gets more interesting later from about Chapter 3 or 4. This is like a long preface.

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

_AU The cullens, Tanya and her coven are a secret part of the Volturi, spying against coven's that were too strong or too noticeable. Called to investigate a Vampire Club named Venom, they find this is exactly what the Volturi feared. It isn't that simple though, as nothing is. The more they discover, the more mystery surrounds it and soon the lines between love and hate, evil and good have disappeared and Edward finds himself unstoppably drawn to the leader of the club._

_Enjoy._

Alice POV

We were staring through the glass roof, down into the club. I could feel myself shiver as I watched the people inside. The area we were looking into showed people playing pool. I watched them play, their shots almost perfect to precision. Even with my sensitive ears, I couldn't hear anything from the building.

The cool night breeze played with my short black hair as I felt myself turn away and bury my face in my brother's shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as we climbed silently down to the alleyway. We had to do something. It was our job.

I gave him the once over. His bronze hair was windblown but had a certain charm to it. He wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. His topaz eyes glanced at the roof where we'd been spying. He grinned crookedly at me as he took my arm and we walked around to the front of the building.

The lights flashed brightly as we entered the bright street again. I easily spotted the club we had been examining just a few seconds before. It looked very professional like, the name 'Venom' stood out against the other bars on the street. There were two huge men standing just inside the doorway of the club. Like the people inside the club, their skin was the palest you could get, a type of white. I checked my hair and red dress again before heading to the entrance. I couldn't keep a clear track of the future as the people's minds kept changing. I had to admit, it was good thinking on the owner's part, to be unpredictable.

We walked up to the glass doors and frowned at the lack of people near the door. There was a couple who'd just walked out. Their skin white and their eyes, for a lack of a better word, were a startling blood burgandy. They glanced our way once, nodding towards the club.

"Hello, what may I do for you two?" We both jumped at the sound, wondering how we hadn't heard her. She beckoned us in, her eyes watching us. She had blonde curls that tumbled down her back in a cascade of curls and she wore a black halter neck dress which reached to her knees. She eyed us curiously once we stepped into the warm hallway. The two security guards shifted slightly to keep an eye on us.

"So, my dear friends, what can I do for you?" Her words appeared to have a double meaning as she searched Edward's face. She took in our appearances quickly. I tensed as a small flicker of annoyance passed across her face. I raised my eyebrows.

"_This girl was an idiot if there ever lived a vampire like that."_

I heard Edward snicker slightly as I frowned and answered, "What does it look like?" She looked down, taking a couple of deep unneeded breaths.

"_Coward!"_

She looked up again, her face blank of all emotions, "I'm sorry, you can't enter this club."

I almost screamed with annoyance, knowing that the entry was crucial but remembered what was supposed to happen in my vision and nodded, "May I ask why?" The blonde opened her mouth to reply, her eyes roaming over Edward again, but a sharp voice cut across her.

"Lauren, get over here now. Venom wishes to talk to you!" The girl's black hair which was just below shoulder length was loose against her pale shoulders. She wore the same black dress but hers was slightly longer and there were ten silver stars across the waist area of her dress unlike the other girl's one. Her eyes, however, were the frightening crimson of a newborn. She hissed at Lauren who'd stayed frozen. Lauren turned around and concentrated on the other girl. She growled when she realised nothing happened.

The other girl repeated again, "Lauren, don't make me use my power on you. You know yours doesn't work on everyone. Now, go and see Venom, before I have to send you there in ashes. You must not distract our…visitors." Lauren's red eyes became wide and shocked; the threat obviously true, and ran at vampire speed around the corner and up the stairs, to the supposed office of 'Venom'.

"Venom?" I asked Edward in my mind. Edward nodded, "The owner." I bit my lip as the other girl headed over. She hardly glanced at Edward as she turned to look down at me, "You can enter the club section if you wish; please, however, do not enter the other doors as those are strictly forbidden to animal drinkers. Please, follow me."

_"It's safe to follow her."_

I thought to Edward. He looked up and then down, showing he understood. He looked at the girl hard; the girl's crimson eyes stared back. She reached out a pale hand to take mine, her hand cold even to my skin. She nodded slightly as she saw me flinch, rewarding me with a killer smile that sent shivers down my spine.

She lead us down the dark corridor, I noticed there were several doors along the wall. One door had the word, 'venom' across it in red letters. A sweet sticky smell came off it and I realised that it was blood; human blood. I stopped breathing; the stench coming off it was strong and fresh. The girl leading us noticed as she turned back and smiled widely at me, "Wonderful, isn't it?" I shuddered in distaste as we reached the end where there was a pair of tinted black glass doors. She pulled me through them and into the club.

This area of the club was noisy and there was loud music blasting through the huge speakers. She smirked as she saw Edward flinch with the sudden burst of minds; her teeth sparkling in the strobe lights. She nodded at me, "Call for me when you wish to leave; just call Phoenix Sera and I shall be there within seconds. Enjoy…" She turned then, and disappeared into the crowd of people dancing.

Edward scanned the room, blood-red eyes staring at us from all around. I looked around for Tanya, who we'd promised to meet. Tanya, within a few seconds, appeared, her smile alluring to most but worried. She shook her head, "You must leave…as must I; the key word is Phoenix Sera." She quickly slid back into the crowd, merging easily and in her place the girl who'd lead us in stood before us. I realised she must have heard her name not that she was spying on us. She gave her chilling smile again.

"I'll escort you out." She guided us out quickly. She nodded to the guards as they stepped forwards to intercept us; the guards stepping back immediately. Obviously this girl had quite a high status in the club. She pushed us lightly into the cool air and tightened her grip on my hand for a second. I felt something appear in my hand and tried to act normal. Edward had tensed up, I assumed from her thoughts, although she didn't seem the kind to lust after Edward. She noticed his discomfort and smiled wider, revealing her stunningly white sharp teeth. Edward shuddered as he looked away from her blood red eyes and placed an arm around me protectively, yet carefully, so he didn't touch her. His eyes were cold and hard as they pulled me gently away from her grasp. Her crimson eyes watched us disappear down the street. I couldn't help but think there was something strange about the girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The changing

A/N Disclaimer:Not mine, I think you should be able to tell.

Phoenix Sera POV

I watched the two leave, whispering to each other. It was not hard to see that they were slightly worried. Their bodies were tense as if something were about to pounce upon them and I could feel my power pushing to be used. I didn't though, looking on as they disappeared into the darkness. The cool breeze of the night brushed against my skin and I quickly moved back into the club. I could feel the music pulsing through the floor but that was not where I was supposed to be. Carefully, I pushed open the door with the red blood word 'Venom' drawn on. There was another vampire in the room talking to Lauren who was shaking. I stayed silently in the back of the room. Venom was talking in low tones but I heard every whisper she muttered.

"You have been disappointing me lately. You must keep your act up at all times or you know the costs. Show me your power." Venom waved her hand at a vampire who was standing in the corner. 

The vampire glanced at Venom who nodded. The vampire came forwards, his walk slow and cat-like; his burgundy eyes flickering around the room. I recognised him as one of the yearlings who was often _'experimented' _on. He seemed to understand that this was a test and did not flinch as Venom waved Lauren on.

Lauren sighed, turning to the vampire. She turned her glare to the vampire who immediately flinched, cowering beneath Lauren. The vampire crawled to her, shaking, "Forgive me, you are always right…" Venom smiled, her teeth glinting, "Good…you may stop." Lauren moved her gaze away and the vampire stood up, looking confused. Venom looked up, turning her attention to me.

"Ah, Phoenix, there you are." Her voice was a silky sweet tone that I was used to. I smirked slightly, ignoring Lauren, "Venom…how are you?" Lauren squeaked, "Can I go?" Venom turned her eyes back to Lauren, "Did I say you could?" Lauren shook her head, her eyes filled with terror. Venom smiled, satisfied, turning back to me, "Could you change the boy in there? He has the talent of creating illusions I believe."

I nodded as she pointed me to another door through which I knew lead to the _room_. I nodded to Lauren, feeling a smile creep onto my face as she shook, "Have fun…I'll see you later._ I think_." Her eyes bulged and I quickly pushed the door open and closed it behind me. The room was large with a pool at one end and a bed near it. Near the door where I stood, there were vials of blood. I knew it was stale, the smell no longer tempting to me but with a newborn it was another story. A more tantalising smell lay at the other end of the room.

A boy stood at the other end, gazing into the deep pool. He didn't move as I cleared my throat. I sighed, walking over to him, "How are you?" The boy sighed, "Does it matter? You're going to kill me aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. I laughed, "Hardly. Do you really think prey gets so much attention? No, I'm going to change you." He gave a sharp intake of breath. I sighed, "Did you not guess?" He shook his head, turning to face me, "Would you change my best friend for me?" I blinked, that was a surprise. I tilted my head to one side, "Explain." He placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, she's been my best friend since I was little. She's my age and I really can't manage without her." He glanced up at me, "Her name's Shana."

"Shana…I do believe…" I paused, nodding at the door where there was an almost silent knock, "Come in." Venom entered, her eyes flickering to the boy, "Problem?"

"Is Shana on the change list?" Venom nodded, "Shana Williams? Of course…her power is interesting. Is that all? I shall leave now." She exited and I dipped my head towards the boy, "Your name?" The boy shuddered, "Leo." I walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He shook beneath me as I dipped my lips towards his neck, "Sweet dreams, Leo."

Breaking easily through the skin, I pierced the vein. I heard him scream with pain but ignored it as I pulled his wrist towards me and sliced through the skin; leaving my teeth there to allow the venom to slide into the blood. I pulled back, laying him on the bed with practiced ease. His movement was not as wild as the others, simply jerking every now and then. The screams were another story. They were piercingly loud. I did, with a sigh, drop some venom into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. The screams died away to nothing.

I stayed for the three days, cooling him with the water and stopping his self-harm. His dark brown eyes turned slowly into the terrifying crimson that newborns had. However, they would stay like mine, the crimson never fading into burgundy. It was a side-effect to my venom. His eyes were empty without emotion and his mouth opened in a wordless scream. I thought nothing of his change at first, noticing not the small silver design that was being etched into his skin; identical to my own.

His brown hair gained a shine to it as it changed to a richer brown. His tanned skin taken over by hard white skin and, as the process finally finished, his beating heart froze forever in time.

He sat up in the bed, looking around. Sniffing, he turned towards the wall where the blood was, his eyes filling with hunger and fading into black. Almost immediately, he sprung towards there only to be held back by me with difficulty. It had been a while since I'd changed someone. He snapped at me fiercely and suddenly I found myself surrounded by members of the Volturi, my old coven. I shivered, telling myself they were only illusions before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Leo, can you hear me? I need you to stop breathing."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned slowly, dread filling me as I recognised Jane from the Volutri. Her eyes burned into mine and I felt her attempts to try and hurt me. I held them back, feeling glad that Leo had not been able to found out that I was immune to most talents. Jane suddenly vanished and in her place was another vampire who's teeth lay close to my neck. I stopped my breathing, turning away from the vampire with great difficulty despite knowing it was only an illusion. I could feel his teeth brush against my skin, sharp and the venom burn my skin.

"Leo, listen! Stop breathing!" I commanded him, calling upon another vampire's power. I felt him shudder beneath me as he collapsed beneath me. I made sure he had stopped breathing before allowing my grip to loosen, "Okay, Leo, listen to me. You need to learn to control your blood lust." Leo nodded, his eyes focused although he shivered beneath me, his stance ready to spring towards the wall.

"Now, I want you to make the illusions disappear first." He nodded, the illusions fading away. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Right; now, I am going to tell you something about this blood…this blood was taken from people who are still living today. If you drink this there is a possibility that it might kill them or change them into a vampire…these people have families who they don't want to kill just because of you. We took you away from others to make sure they'd be safe…do you want something worse to happen simply because you're hungry?"

I could see the haunted look in his eyes and but I ploughed on. Of course, most of this wasn't true and they'd find that out later but this method did work and also reminded the Venom Vampires to kill their victims quickly. I continued, "We made sure your Shana was safe. What would have happened if we hadn't kept you away?"

His eyes were like empty globes, trying to register what it would feel like to have lost his friend. I could see his resolve to drink the blood breaking. That was good. I couldn't have kept him down for much longer.

"Now, the number one rule in Venom is that you keep yourself secretive, draw no unnecessary attention to yourself, understand? Second, keep your power under control and strong."

"My power? What is my power?" Leo croaked. His voice although dry would still sound like a string of melodies to a human, "Your power is to dig into a person's mind and find their fears and create illusions of them…very realistic illusions. You even imitate their power." I shivered remembering the forceful gaze of Jane and the teeth of that vampire, "Now, thirdly, is to cause no trouble at the club. Remember with victims to keep them silent…don't play with your food. You are to be polite to all the customers at the club Venom."

Leo nodded, his eyes of crimson lightening as he controlled his thirst. He ventured another question, "Can we be killed?" I shook my head, "Did you not read the booklet? You can read it afterwards but for now, I want you to hold your breath; you don't need to breath. I will be back later; read the booklet. If the blood has gone when I return, you will be killed and your mate also…" I let the threat hang in the air as I sprinted to the other side of the door and exited the room, locking it behind me.

"Venom." Venom turned in her chair, her burgundy eyes meeting mine. She nodded to me, "Report?" I sat quickly in the chair, "He can make illusions of your greatest fear and if they are vampires then their powers also. I do not know how strong or realistic the effects are." Venom smiled, the smile twisting her lips upwards, "His control?"

"We'll see…he's in there. I shall leave him for…" I glanced at the clock, the ticking noises almost silent to a human but loud enough to echo around the office for me, "Another 2 hours."


	3. Chapter 3: The bonding

A/N Disclaimer: Guess...doesn't belong to me

Leo POV

As the door slammed shut behind her, leaving a swirl of cold air behind. I picked up the booklet, leafing through it. My memories were still in a whirlpool. I know a Shana, I know that I liked her a lot…but I can't remember what she looks like.

The booklet contained information about the immortal world. I flicked through quickly, absorbing the information while attempting not to tear the booklet apart with the new strength I had gained. I had of course, completely lost the sense of time. When I had been first brought here, I remember amazement at how fast they moved, then fear at how easily they could tear me apart.

But now? I could see every lithe move they made. My eyes swivelled of their own accord to the blood. It tempted me, the smell now embedded clearly in my mind. I shook my head, if I were to do it, I would die, like she said. And so would Shana.

I growled; surprised at the sound, before noticing I had ripped easily through the sheets where I had been holding onto. I glanced towards the blood again. I could feel the tickle in my throat and something new, something inside me craving the blood, craving to be fed. Every moment that passed, I felt the monster overcoming my sensible side. Every time I saw the blood, my resolve weakened. Then I remembered the girl who'd come in. She told me I could create illusions of people's greatest fears. I wondered if it would work on me. I tried to clear my mind but nothing happened. The taste, the smell of the blood had stayed permanently.

I heard the water lap against the sides of the pool, a sound that I wouldn't have been able to pick up before. Without a thought I dived into the pool, my clothes on and my eyes wide open. The water was deliciously warm against my skin. Then there was a barrage of memories. I opened my mouth to let out a yell as scenes flashed past. In almost all of them I saw her. Shana. Laughing. Smiling. Crying. Angry. Sad. Happy. Then my power worked. And it scared me.

I saw her dead, lying on the floor unmoving. The vampire's stood around her, their eyes cold; her eyes soul less, empty. I saw her last moments, her voice pleading with me, her voice blaming me. 

She was dying just because I couldn't control my thirst. Then she appeared. She was in front of me in the water. Her mouth open in a silent scream. I couldn't bear it any more, I swam up to the surface and climbed out. I stared into the water where I could faintly see her still watching me with her empty eyes. Taking deep breathes I didn't need, I didn't notice the thirst that tickled my throat, trying to make me take the blood that lay at the other side of the room.

She came out of the water, climbing out looking like she always did. Alive. I almost made to hug her but she made me stop, pointing to the blood. I paused in my breath, holding it. The monster inside me wanted me to satisfy my hunger. She made me face her and I felt her warm breath against me as she knelt down in front of me. Her voice repeated the same words over and over again, "Do you want me to live? Or do you want me to die."

Her blue-green eyes met mine and she wouldn't break the stare. I wouldn't. I couldn't. She disappeared. Fading away but her words were burnt into my mind. I sat back on the bed, my arms wrapped around me. I realised that with a vampire, I was able to remember every memory that I had had since I was changed. She would always haunt me in that way. Her dead eyes, her motionless body, forever there.

Phoenix POV

That was how I found him. He looked as if he hadn't moved in the last hour. His eyes staring motionlessly ahead. His clothes were still wet, the smell of chlorine hanging onto him. I wasn't sure what had happened but it was enough to keep him from the blood. His eyes flickered to me as I entered and then resumed their watch. It was safe to say that he hadn't noticed the girl behind me. I pressed the button that shielded the blood from view and cut off their smell.

"Leo." He jerked, turning. I moved to the side. His eyes widened and his mouth moved wordlessly. Shana smiled shakily. She walked over slowly. Her eyes were bright as if it were possible she would cry. She had been changed of course. Her eyes crimson red but already starting to fade away. She reached him finally and he was still staring in amazement. She kissed his forehead gently, "Hey, Leo." Leo unwrapped his arms and stood. His lips curved into a smile, "Shana." Without warning he pulled her into a hug. Murmuring sweet nothings into her hair.

I had to smile. Those two were a match made in heaven. Or hell, depending on how you looked at it. They sat down together almost awkward on where to start. I cleared my throat, "You have half an hour to catch up. Leo's power is illusions of people's greatest fear. Shana's is to be able to survive off herself and allow one other person to survive off her meaning that Shana will never have to drink blood and whoever she chooses will only ever need to feed from her." Shana laughed at Leo's disbelief before offering her arm to him. He blinked, surprised but then, he pressed his lips against her neck and bit down. I saw his eyes grow red again from the black they had become.

Then the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed happened. A pure white light cascaded from where he'd bitten and I could see it travelling through her body. It slipped through her old blood channels and you could see every blood vessel. It wasn't repulsive but beautiful. From where it cascaded it reached Leo and flowed through him. Once it had travelled through both of them it switched to a golden beam swirling through their bodies.

"Venom." I called to her through the door. She came through and paused, her eyes wide as she watched the exchange. The light finally became a beautiful silver-blue and it seemed almost ethereal as they watched each other intently. Then the light faded. They snapped out of their trance and turned to us.

"It's a miracle." Venom breathed, her voice carrying easily across the room. The two of them stood up. Leo frowned, "May I ask, how?" Shana nodded her agreement. She motioned for us to sit. She nodded to me and I understood. It was the story that she had told me many years ago when she had witnessed my change. I left, smiling at the two vampires. Reaching the office, I perched myself on the desk. I thought back to the two animal drinkers that had come and the one who had arrived earlier. I had felt a connection to them. They played a very large part. That's why I gave them the note that would get them into the club. Yet, it was dangerous because although I was almost certain that they wouldn't give us away, I knew they were part of the Volturi. Their spies.

It was risky, I knew. But I felt it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: The prophecy

A/N disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Enjoy

Alice POV

We arrived at the Volturi three hours or so later. I could feel the paper in my pocket, burning a treacherous hole in my pocket. For the first time, I was withholding information from the Volturi. We arrived late that night, it was dark and a hooded figure escorted us to the throne room despite the fact we had the place memorized. Aro watched me intently and I answered with a smile, "Key word, Phoenix Sera." He relaxed, nodding. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Marcus tense which was out of the ordinary as he'd not shown emotion for a long time. More interesting was Jane who looked away from Aro with guilt. Aro seemed unaware of this.

"Ah, Edward." Aro smiled, waving Edward over. I sighed, slightly relieved that he hadn't chosen me even though I had already known that, "Interesting. So you don't think they're rebelling?"

"Well, they seemed to be purely business aimed and they're popular with Vampires. We were only allowed in the club area due to our eye colour. They're not obvious with their attacks and it seems slightly strange how there aren't a lot of attacks nearby. They have quite a lot of staff I believe and many vampires pass by and drop in or come regularly." I answered. Aro frowned slightly. Edward nodded, "The vampire you question was not strange in the guilty way, just odd. She said her name was the keyword. I believe this was simply coincidence. In her mind she was thinking about how she wanted to change her calling card to something meaning jewel in the sky rather than Phoenix Sera…Phoenix Nightfall in Italian." Jane was shifting, "Aro, may I take leave?" Aro nodded, "Do check up on Alec for me." She nodded and strode off, her cloak bellowing behind her.

"Please, excuse the interruption, the key word is rather sensitive to some of our members. Thank you for your contribution. I shall think about sending some others there as spies. Carlisle will return shortly with Esme as will Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett is in Room 40. Your rooms are next to his. You may go around the castle at leisure though of course, privacy applies."

I smiled at him and pulled Edward out. Walking along the corridors down to Room 40 we passed some of the more important members of the coven's rooms. I paused outside room 2, speaking to Edward through my mind, "_Did you notice Marcus?" _He moved his eyes upwards, understanding I wanted a silent conversation.

"_He showed some emotion and Jane…Jane looked guilty. Since when is Jane sensitive?" _Edward rolled his eyes, looking to the wall and then the door. I shrugged, "Let's go before Emmett destroys the bedroom because he's bored." Edward smiled, "Sure…" He was cut off when they saw Alec storm out of one of the rooms further down. He passed them within seconds but I caught sight of the anger that flared in his eyes and the pain. Jane sprinted after him, her cloak flapping and her eyes darkening with annoyance and anger. It was strange because the Volturi vampires were never flustered especially not the 3 who'd shown the most emotion today. Edward glanced at me, his eyes wide. I shrugged, "_We'll find out later…Emmett!"_ I could hear faintly someone tearing something up, looking into the future briefly, I saw Emmett sitting in a pile of feathers. It shifted as Edward pulled me as we sprinted towards the room. Emmett, Edward and me were now sitting in a pile of feathers. How interesting.

Shana POV

I kept my hand firmly in Leo's as the beautiful vampire before us spoke. I knew Leo would not be unfaithful but this vampire was strong, she could kill us easily. She sighed, her burgundy eyes scanning our faces, "You're not a typical vampire as you've probably figured. Every now and then, I don't know how often except there's usually a gap of about 100 years, a different race of vampires appear. Their job is to overthrow the Volturi or whoever rules then. The Volturi are the vampire royal family. They keep order except their order isn't really order. There's a prophecy. Read." She pulled out a book and flipped to the page. She handed it to them, her eyes watching them carefully.

_Those who are born into eternal life,_

_With the sign of the Alfrun,_

_Shall take over from the coven,_

_Who rule with corruptness beneath their skin,_

_Who steal to keep and live to kill,_

_When 4 come together,_

_Love will bring them together,_

_4 becomes 6, leaders of the coven_

_Together, they shall overcome,_

_Those who rule with fear._

"Rule with fear?" I asked. She nodded, "Many are loyal because they'll be killed if they don't." Leo looked disbelieving, "Well, they'll kill us then." The vampire laughed, a bitter edge to it, "You don't have to fight. You could go work with them or keep to the shadows. You can leave here. I can't." She stopped abruptly staring deep into their eyes, "Let me show you some scenes. It's true, they aren't usually this cruel…but this was a new low for them. Let me show you Phoenix's birth."

She sat down, and rubbed her temples and suddenly I was pulled into another world. She appeared with Leo next to me, "Watch."

There was a vampire sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest. Next to her was a girl. They shared similarities, their hair and features but the vampire's features were a lot more defined. I recognised it as the vampire who had been with us as a girl. She had the most beautiful violet eyes but tears filled them. Then, three vampires appeared, burgundy eyes and pale parchment skin. One vampire looked young, only thirteen but when she turned her gaze on the older vampire, the vampire screamed with pain. Phoenix screamed for them to stop and jumped back and blocked the vampire's view.

The vampire clicked her fingers and the boy next to her who looked similar jumped forwards, holding back the girl easily. The girl struggled as the young girl vampire turned her gaze on the girl, "I am Jane, child." She smirked cruelly waiting for the girl to scream with pain but the girl did not. Instead, she turned her hate filled eyes on Jane and spat at her feet, speaking with a slight accent, "I hate you. I am Phoenix Sera. You will remember my name forever."

Jane tensed, her eyes blazing as she turned back to the original vampire. The vampire had gone. A growl sounded from the small vampire and it terrified the other two vampires who stilled. Jane breathed deeply, "Let's track her."

"No. You kill me instead. Or change me. Leave her. She is nothing to you." The girl bit out, gasping. The boy holding her back looked surprised, "Change you…Jane. She has a point. She was immune to your power." Jane froze, her brow furrowed. The other vampire stepped forwards, "Shall I contact Marcus?" 

"No!" She snapped. She licked her lips, "Let's take her there. But first…" She motioned to the other vampire. The vampire nodded, "Of course Jane." Jane smiled at the girl, an evil glint coming into her eyes, "Why take one when we can have both?" Out of the trees came another group of vampires holding a struggling vampire. The first vampire.

"Phoenix. You shouldn't have!" The vampire cried. The girl hung her head, "I wanted you to survive." They were pulled away and from the woods another vampire arrived. It was Venom. She looked around then followed them.


	5. Chapter 5: The story

_A/N disclaimer: All recognisable humans, vampires and places are Stephenie Meyer...i think Phoenix is mine_

_  
enjoy_

With a jerk we were pulled into another memory. I could see Venom's pained expression.

"So, Phoenix, I wonder…" A man with papery skin reached out to touch her. She jerked back and he pulled back, "Interesting…my name is Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. Marcus?" Marcus looked between the vampire and the human, "They are sisters and have a very strong bond. I believe they are the only family they each have. They have only each other. This has happened over many years." Phoenix stared blankly at them. Her captor, the boy, asked quickly, too quickly for the girl to here but the vampires made out, "Can I let her go? She's not going to escape but she'll become ill otherwise." Aro nodded his consent and Phoenix was freed. She looked around, her eyes blazing with an inner fire. Her captor, the young boy, bowed his head at her, "I am sorry for causing you discomfort at this moment." She seemed surprised at his manners but mostly ignored him.

"Now, you have some interesting memories." Aro smiled at the vampire, "Why don't you tell your sister why you were being hunted?" The vampire shook her head, horror spreading across her face, "No? What a shame…I'll tell her instead. Your sister has been telling you she killed her victims straight away? Yes? That she makes sure they are people who won't be missed?" The vampire shook her head more violently but Aro continued, "Well, in truth, she's been playing with her victims and her victims? Children's mothers, children's fathers…I must say, her bitterness to losing her parents is astonishing." Phoenix's face was a mask of horror, disbelief and betrayal. She turned to look at her sister who hung her head.

"Jane, you may do the honours. There is nothing special about this vampire." Aro sighed, pointing to the vampire. Jane immediately turned her gaze on the vampire who writhed on the floor in pain. Phoenix made to leap forwards but the boy vampire held her back, "It's for your own good. Jane gets carried away." Phoenix could only watch as her sister, her mentor, her only family was torn to pieces. The vampire mouthed the words, "Love you, sister." Then she was torn apart cruelly, flung into the fire that had been built up.

"No! Sorella! Please." Phoenix screamed. She tried to slip out of the boy vampire's arms. The vampire held her tighter and she was made to watch by Aro who held her chin firmly. She could only watch helplessly as her sister was killed before her, the spiralling smoke the sign that she had died.

Flung out of Venom's memories, I looked up to see where Venom was and she looked bitter, "I didn't stop it. I never stopped anything." Utter horror had filled me. Sure, I had been pulled away from my family but I'd never really been accepted and I'd never watched anyone die, let alone someone close. Leo whispered, "That was cruel." It was silent apart from Venom who muttered under her breath. She paused, finally taking control of herself, "I'm sure you recognised some of the vampires from the booklet. So, Phoenix was changed at the age of thirteen. Her sister was killed on the day of her change. Aged eighteen."

"She doesn't look thirteen." Leo stated. I nodded. Venom gave a slight smile, "Her power is to copy others powers. She can only use two at the same time though. One of them is to make her appear older. Age, in a way but it only holds for a month before she has to recharge for a week or more. Then she changes vampires. She's on her last day today. Don't you think people would say something if they saw her in the club? She's often around the entrance of the club sorting out the humans who try to enter so if people saw she was only thirteen…"

"Well, they wouldn't be too happy." Another voice finished. I looked up and I found Phoenix. She had become younger, changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Her eyes were slightly pained but she smiled, "We have visitors, Venom. They're interested in working here." She glanced at Leo and I, "The sign that we are one of them is a small symbol, it's on your wrist. Other information is that when they bond, they bite their mate and something like what happened to you will happen as well as a finish to the design on your wrist. Maybe you'll see my bonding one day. Maybe…" This time, anger filled her eyes as well as regret and she sprinted off. Venom sighed, "Lauren will take you to the training area. I have to attend to visitors." She pointed us towards a blonde vampire and the vampire led us away.

Carlisle POV

Esme and I arrived a day or so after Edward and Alice had come back. We had been travelling around most of Europe scouting for new vampires who were alone and possibly being obvious and stirring up a little trouble. If they had powers we would bring them to Volturi, if not then we would instruct them and then leave them. There had actually been little trouble, only bringing to the Volturi two vampires. Mates, who had been attacked by a vampire, while in the woods. They could talk to each other but only each other and had heightened senses of hearing and smell due to the fact when they were human they had bad eyesight. We came to the throne room where to our surprise, it wasn't the usual quietness but rather a rather foreboding silence. I entered first and we easily spotted Edward, Alice and Emmett standing next to the wall. Aro seemed tense as he whispered to Jane and Alec. Alec's eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed showing his recent feeding.

"Ah, Carlisle! Good to see you…and you brought friends? Introduce me." I obliged, "Keyword, Phoenix Sera. This is Lee and May. They can read each others' minds." Aro smiled, "You were wondering whether to join us?" Lee nodded and May added, "We have nowhere else to go…we figured why not get to know others." Aro nodded slowly, motioning discreetly to Marcus. I saw Marcus was less composed than usual, his attention split between this and something else. He nodded as well and Aro continued, "I will introduce you. I am Aro and this is Marcus and Caius. Jane and Alec here. Carlisle and Esme, you will know, help other vampires and other members of their coven, Alice, Edward and Emmett. Demetri will take you to your rooms and instruct you." He waved them off and when he was certain they were out of earshot he turned back to Alec and Jane. Alec seemed to have been simmering beneath the surface as he suddenly lashed out, "You had to remind me, didn't you!" I watched as Alec sprinted off, Jane hurrying after him.

"Aro, may I ask what that was about?" I asked. Aro suddenly seemed his age and sighed, "Alec…the keyword, is rather…sensitive to him. He had a mate for a few weeks. Then the mate was killed. Her name was…"

"Phoenix Sera?" Edward asked, frowning. Aro nodded, "She was killed by several other vampires while Alec and Jane were out. A pity really; she didn't really like us but she was a member. The girl you met, Edward, must have been named the same by coincidence. Our vampires who were of course punished and killed, admitted fully to killing her."

"Ah…" I answered, slightly perplexed. I never remembered Alec getting a mate, "When was this?" Aro waved his hand, dismissing us, "It may have been about 100 years ago?" I recognised the dismissal and walked with Esme and our children back to the rooms.

We were about to enter the room when Emmett and Alice immediately stopped us. Edward looked slightly guilty before a schooled expression came onto his face, "Uh, dad? I think your room is next door…" I glanced at him, raising my eyebrows, "What is going on here?" I felt Esme place her hands on her hips beside me, "Yes, what have you been up to?" The three of them looked guilty as Esme pushed past them and opened the door.

Behind it was a world of white…feathers.

"Run!" I twisted around to see the culprits sprinting down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6: The powers

A/N I know I haven't updated in a while but please bear with me. I'm just trying to sort out a few things in the story to fit it together better.

Disclaimer: All recognisable things from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Venom POV

I watched Phoenix storm off. She would be back soon. I sighed, shaking my head and brushed my hair. It fell out in perfect waves. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I wondered what type of people these might be. I made sure that I had covered my scent well and walked out to where the vampires were waiting. There were two vampires, a girl and a boy. Their golden eye colour identified them as animal drinkers. They hadn't noticed me yet. The girl had short spiky black hair and her frame was small and slight. She was about the age of 19 but could be younger. I could tell she had a power yet I was unsure what as I had not met with it before. The boy, around my age, 17, was leaning back in his chair. He had bronze hair that was in disarray yet it suited him. His eyes were a brilliant topaz that held your eyes.

"Could we possibly see the owner of this club?" The small girl asked. I smiled widely, causing her to shiver slightly, "You've just seen her." The girl looked surprised, her eyes widening. She blinked a few times, "Oh, sorry…please excuse my ignorance, we've just moved here." I took a seat in front of them, noticing the other vampire stop leaning backwards and sit up straighter, confusion upon his face, "Please, continue…my friend informed me that you were here for a job?" The girl nodded and the boy added, "Yes, that is true…we are looking for part-time evening jobs…" He looked frustrated for a minute before sitting back in his chair. I could feel power coming off him and realised he must have an extremely useful power; that didn't work on me.

"Well…I don't know what I could offer you…you are of course, animal drinkers." I stated, twisting the ring with the Venom symbol on. I felt the vampires' eyes slide towards the ring; a snake biting its own tail, an Ouroboros, with a small ruby that fell from its mouth like a drop of blood.

"Any job would do, we need…part-time jobs to help us fit in and also…" The girl vampire turned to Edward who rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair, "We got grounded. Told to find a job at night as a punishment…"

I felt myself frown…it was odd, a vampire being grounded, "You sound as if your coven is…a family?" The two vampires exchanged looks, "Yes we are…oh, we haven't introduced ourselves…my name's Alice and this is my brother Edward." I nodded, and asked a question that I didn't really need to, "So, you're not mates?" Alice laughed, a peal of laughter like bells, "No, no…my mate is Jasper." Her eyes became slightly more serious again as she continued, "So, do you have any job offers for us?" I regarded them again. Edward was looking frustrated, lines etched into his beautiful face. I felt myself jump…since when did I think like that? I started fiddling with my ring again as I was about to answer. Just then Phoenix came in, her eyes assessing the two vampires. Her eyes brightened at the sight of them and then she glanced between Edward and me her eyes curious.

"Phoenix." I stated, my eyes questioning. She blinked, her wide crimson eyes meeting mine, "The Volturi have taken notice." I allowed a schooled expression to slip into place, "Collect Leo and Shana." She tilted her head to one side before nodding, "Of course, Venom." She quickly hurried off.

"Have you any powers?" I asked, trying to allow my shock to slip away. With silent communication the two vampires nodded, Alice answering, "I can see into the future although it often changes with decisions and Edward reads minds." I smiled briefly, coldly, "I understand Edward cannot read mine." It was a statement. Edward looked surprised before his expression changed to unease, "That is correct."

"Well, you may help as guard along the corridors making sure people have no…suicidal or dangerous attention-seeking intentions. Perhaps later on you may come to the leisure facilities and continue studies there. Please follow Phoenix, she will explain some ru…expectations." The two vampires jumped, realising Phoenix was in the room again having appeared silently. She laughed, a laugh that sounded melodic but chilled you to the bones, "Surprised? Come follow me." She opened the door, her crimson eyes glittering madly and despite her physical age and actual age was younger than me, I could appreciate how threatening she was to others. Her appearance was easily deceptive. I saw Leo and Shana waiting outside, their eyes searching, one pair a deadly dark crimson and the other a burgundy filled with flecks of crimson.

"Enter Leo…Shana." The other vampires left and Leo and Shana entered hesitantly. I watched them carefully for a while, "The Volturi have noticed our…coven. I need you to make the decision whether to stay or not." There, I had said it, plainly and laced without lies or fake sweetness. I could see them discussing silently. I just sat there watching them. Then they turned to me to tell me their decision.

Alice POV

We followed the girl down the corridor and the silence stretched onwards. I sighed, breaking the quiet, "So…" The girl paused for a moment, "You came." I nodded, remembering the note. She gave a small sad smile, "That's good." We fell silent again before I asked, "When were you changed? Less than a year ago? Your eyes are still…red." She paused, this time in front of a door and opened it with a key, "I was changed a long time ago. A lot longer than a year." She pushed the door open revealing a tastefully decorated yet slightly sinister room. There were red settees and a blood red thick carpet. There was a red drape hung over one of the arms of the sofa and an eerie light was given off by the scented candles placed around the room. I noticed she was out of uniform and much younger then who we'd met before although undoubtedly the same, "Your power?" She turned to me and gave me a searching look, "I copy powers." She looked around the room; her eyes alight with the dance of the flickering flames. She pulled open a walk in wardrobe and motioned Edward inside, "Find your right size and change into it. Place your clothes in here." She handed him a black bag decorated with a snake and several glittering rubies that were scattered like blood. She nodded at something he thought, "Yes, these are true rubies." She pushed him towards the wardrobe before sitting down on one of the settees. She pulled out a leather bound book and began to read, ignoring me completely. It was silent. I thought back to what she had informed us of. She said she was more than a year old yet her eyes were the crimson of a new-born. Her power to copy others was, at the least, worrying. Yet for some unfathomable reason, I felt I could trust her. To an extent.

"I'm done." Edward announced as if we hadn't all heard the click of the lock as he exited. I looked up and had to do a double take. He was wearing a black suit, the buttons of his waist coat undone. Under the waist coat he wore a red satin shirt and the top button was loose. It was now that he looked like a vampire; in the dull glow of the candlelight. His expression was schooled and serious and the clothes simply helped that fact. For once he looked truly dangerous to me. I'd only ever seen him as a brother, never as a vampire of sorts. We were the most human-like vampires but in this attire, we looked just like the rest.

"You next, Alice." The girl had an overall too joyful voice. She reminded me of Jane. Her eyes glinted at me as she handed me another bag. Edward nodded his consent, his eyes pausing momentarily on the girl, confusion evident on his expression. I twisted back to face the door and pulled it open. I heard the lock click into place as I turned to survey the wardrobe. Along one side there was a rail of dresses. The other side had a mixture of shirts, trousers and waistcoats.

I let my hands run through the silky materials of the dresses while the images passed through my mind. I found my hand on a small one and pulled it out. It was identical to the one all the other servers wore, made of the finest black silk with one small Silver Star on. I examined it closer and with a sudden thought, I realised it was made from almost pure silver. I slipped on the dress quickly and folded my clothes before placing them in the bag. One thing I couldn't deny was that this club did everything with style.


	7. Chapter 7: The feelings

A/N Sorry for not updating quickly

Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyers unless you don't recognise it in which case its mine.

Edward POV

I heard Alice go into the room and her thoughts were all on the clothes. She was using her power to find her size easily. Turning, I caught sight of the girl curled up on a red settee. I sat down on another sofa and watched her. Her stance seemed to trigger a memory. She looked strangely familiar. I remember seeing someone like that. I rewound through my memories as I tried to recall who it was. I knew she looked different, younger but something I'd never expect…then it hit me. I'd seen her in Aro's thoughts. As a human and a vampire. And she wasn't a new vampire either. Abruptly I turned to her asking in my mind,

"_How old are you?"_

"_Around 100 years…give or take. I have to say your power is fascinating. I heard even Aro's power does not match yours. So interesting in a fight…" _The vampire tilted her face towards me, her usually bright crimson eyes seemingly dark in the dim light.

"_Who changed you?"_ She stilled for the briefest of moments. I could hear Alice brushing through the dresses.

"_A friend of mine."_ She clenched her fists slightly and her face was drawn tight with anger. Her eyes were suddenly blazing with anger and suddenly the light dimmed as she extinguished the large candle in the far corner of the room without moving. I tried to act unsurprised but it was an odd power that made me think about how many she actually had. And how dangerous she was.

"_A very good friend of mine…you come from the Volturi, tell me, are Aro, Marcus and Caius there? And how about the legendary twins?"_ The girl seemed calmer, her stance less ridged but her eyes glowed.

"_Yes. They are."_ It was at that moment Alice chose to enter. Phoenix didn't jump, swiftly standing. Her eyes examined the two of us briefly before she motioned with her hand for us to follow. A smirk grew on her lips as she told me in my mind, "_What an interesting possibility…you and your…sister's powers together have shown me something very interesting." _I asked her what it was but she simply shook her head, her thoughts wondering away and suddenly blocking my thoughts with practiced ease. We followed her back down the corridor; I could feel the strong pulse of the music thrumming through the ground as we passed the main club's set of doors. She paused outside the office before pushing it open.

"Venom, they have been finished. I must be excused." Her fists were clenched again and in her mind she repeated the word over and over again.

"_Forbidden."_

Venom POV

"We will stay." Leo finally announced. I felt myself breathe out in relief. The Volturi were going to pay for what they'd done. I turned to face the pair, my eyes watching them with what felt like a mixture of relief and triumph, "Thank you, my friends…I am indebted to you."

Shana shook her head, her golden waves of hair falling perfectly back into place, "No, it is us who are in your debt. We can now live for a reason; to rid this world of evil." Her eyes shone brightly and I felt in my heart a feeling of contentment, "Then I thank you for your decision." I opened one of the drawers, my hand closing over two small velvet boxes. I handed the boxes to them and watched as they opened it, their eyes quickly putting two and two together as they examined their own rings and compared them to mine. I nodded, "You may wear them on your finger or as a necklace…I have a chain here." Leo slipped his ring onto his finger while Shana took the chain I handed her. I watched as Leo threaded the ring onto the chain and clasped it around her neck. Their looks of love were only things I could imagine.

"Venom, they have been finished. I must be excused." Phoenix's familiar voice came through as she pushed the door open. The two new vampires were dressed in the uniform and I felt an unwarranted smile slip onto my lips as I caught sight of Edward.

"Leo, Shana; you may be excused to the exercise lounge. Come, sit, Edward and Alice." I watched my two newest allies leave to be replaced by my staff. I interlaced my fingers, watching the two with interest as they sat down, slightly tense.

"I imagine you have questions." I stated. Alice gave me a thoughtful look, "Yes…how are your staff paid exactly?" I felt a sardonic smirk find its way onto my face, "Well, many of them choose to join of their own free will and we have…courtesies for them. I guess it is like the Volturi yet without so much the fear factor." The girl faltered momentarily before the bright spark returned to her eyes, "I understand…so your vampires are free to use these facilities?" I nodded, glad to see she had caught on. She folded her arms, "Okay, so what times are we expected here?"

"You are posing as a family, correct?" She nodded, "So, you go to school?" She blinked, "Um, yes." I pursed my lips, thinking, "In that case, use the back door so no humans recognise you; I'm sure you can find it by scent and work starts at nine in the evening till five in the morning." Edward finally acted and I felt my attention be drawn to him immediately, "Yes?"

"I was wondering, just out of interest; you needn't answer this question, how old were you when you were changed?" His topaz eyes met mine and I felt myself answering, "17 years old. I was changed over 200 years ago in London." He looked away, pondering and I felt myself frown, having never told more than 4 people willingly my changing details. I examined him with my eyes. There didn't seem to be anything exceptional about him except his power. He had a lean figure with chiselled features. His tousled bronze hair fell into his eyes often when he was thinking and he had a mesmerizing way of shaking it out of his eyes. I felt an odd urge to touch it and see how silky it was.

"Thank you for telling me." His smouldering eyes met mine again and I felt all the blood that I had recently drunk rush to my face as a reaction that I hadn't had in many years. I bowed my head, trying to seem professional while hiding my cheeks.

"You are…welcome. Work starts tomorrow." I dismissed them quickly. I felt the door open and close and I looked up, thankfully only to find myself face to face with Edward. There was a moment of silence and stillness as his eyes held mine. Time seemed to stop and I couldn't think clearly. He gave me a lopsided smile as he ran a finger down my cheek, "It's beautiful, don't hide it." Then he was gone, leaving me dazzled like I'd never been before. The place where he touched me burnt with a wonderful feeling and inside me, unknown feelings stirred.


	8. Chapter 8: The denial

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.**

Alice POV

"_Strictly business?"_ I teased Edward as we made our way slowly back home. Edward threw me a look, "Spying, I suppose?" I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face as I replied ina sing-song voice, "Edward's in love, Edward's in love…"

"_I should totally tell Emmett!" _I squealed at the sudden thought. Edward's growl alerted me to the fact that he had heard as he glared at me, "You better run." I giggled, "Won't make a difference!" But I still turned to go into the forest almost immediately and then without looking behind me; I ran.

"Too slow." I heard Edward chuckle lightly as he caught up easily. I pouted my lips, trying to catch up as Edward loped easily ahead of me. I finally spotted the break in the trees and within seconds we were at our new home.

The beautiful pale blue house appeared to be in perfect harmony with the surrounding forest; vivid green ivy climbing its way up the walls of the house. There were sash windows and shutters with several of the windows set back in the roof so it was possible to climb and sit on the flat part of the roof. I could see my room from here; the one I shared with Jasper.

Edward was already sitting on the porch steps when I got there, his long legs stretched out. He opened his eyes when he saw me, a smirk playing on his lips, "Much too slow." I scowled at him, "No fair." He rolled his eyes, standing up and walking into the house with me close behind him. A blonde vampire was leaning against the banister of the grand staircase. His honey-gold eyes met mine, a small smile tugging on the side of his lips.

"Jasper!" I launched myself over to my husband, who staggered slightly from impact but held me up. I kissed his lips gently before standing up and glancing over at Edward with a twinkle in my eyes. He shook his head violently, "No…Alice."

My lips curved upwards into a smile as I quickly looked into the future to check what would happen. I felt my face grow in horror as Edward began to recite something that I never wanted to hear again, "Don't you dare, Edward!" Edward raised his eyebrows, "Dare to do what? I think we're at impasse." I glared at him.

How else was I going to tell the family? The report!

"What report, Alice?" Edward asked suspiciously from where he was sitting on the piano stool. I shrugged, "Just the one to Carlisle who'll send it to Aro. I'm going to write it. I'll say we're at impasse. For now." I skipped off hand in hand with Jasper, quickly, ignoring Edward's curious gaze.

Edward POV

Once Alice had disappeared upstairs, I turned my thoughts back to the owner of the club. She was beautiful, even by vampire standards and could give Rosalie a run for her money. Her skin was a clear pale colour that was ivory white or whiter. Her eyes were that disturbing burgundy but they didn't have the same effect most did. I wasn't repulsed by her at all. Her cool exterior only served to entice and everything she did, it was with style and elegance. The more I thought about her, the more I was drawn to her. Her mind was empty. It wasn't even blocked like Phoenix's. It was like it wasn't there.

I felt my fingers move of its own accord to the black grand piano. I pressed down once. The note that rang out through the entrance hall seemed to trigger me to write more. Soon, inspiration had hit me and the music flowed throughout the house.

I finished off quickly, turning to find Alice leaning against the doorway. She had that irritating know-it-all smile on her face. I shot her a glare and listened only to find her singing ABC in her head. She gave me an innocent look as she stated, "That was new…who inspired it?" Jasper appeared behind her, his arms around her waist while giving me a questioning look. I felt security wash over me from Jasper.

I straddled the piano seat, staring back at them, pretending to be naïve, "Just for a new place." Alice answered smugly, "Didn't sound like it…what's so mysterious about this place? Except for the club, that is." I scowled at her.

"Ooh, Eddie's back!" Emmett yelled as he burst through the door, running over to ruffle my hair. I growled at him and he backed off, not looking sorry at all, "So…What's this about mysteries and clubs? Did little Edward meet someone?" I now positively glared at Alice who shrugged. I tried to keep Emmett's nauseating made-up pictures out of my head.

"Firstly, it is Edward not…_Eddie_; and secondly I have not gone and '_met someone'_ as you put it…AND stop thinking like that!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, irritated at Emmett. Emmett sighed in mock disappointment, "I guess it's too much to wish for, our little Eddie is never going to grow up." That did it for me as I leapt at him and he grinned, his teeth gleaming, "Bring it on, baby bro." As I wrestled him to the ground with the force of the impact, I muttered, "I'm older than you Emmett."

"Boys! Behave!" Emmett and I broke apart sheepishly, turning to see the new arrivals. I gave Esme a smile, "Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Esme tutted as she inspected the wooden floor. Luckily nothing had been damaged yet.

"_I'm going to have to do something about this fighting. I wonder…"_ Esme seemed to be thinking up some plan that would probably punish us. I glared at Emmett who simply grinned. He did know how to wind me up.

"Ah…the report, thank you Alice," Carlisle smiled, as he took the sheet of paper from her. I glanced at Alice's conspiratorial smile before putting two and two together just a little too late. All I could do was narrow my eyes at her. Carlisle had looked up from the paper and was watching me curiously, "What did you stay behind for?" I looked away, "Oh…I was curious. It seems she was able to blush despite being a vampire…only faintly though." Emmett was already curious but with Rosalie whispering something inside his ear, he wasn't able to concentrate for long. He soon disappeared with Rosalie upstairs. I tuned them out hurriedly.

"Interesting…and you noticed this?" There was hint of a smile in his voice as he voiced his thinking.

"_Maybe Edward will finally have found…"_

"Dad!" I really felt like throttling Alice…or at least ripping her to shreds. Even Carlisle thought I was interested. And I was pretty sure I wasn't. Carlisle simply made a non-committal sound before going into the lounge with Esme. Esme gave me a small smile despite my blank expression, thinking:

"_The first step for true love is denial."_

I am going to kill Alice.

**Tell me what you thought please!**


	9. Chapter 9: The sired ones

A/N Here's the next chapter and I will try my hardest to update more regularly. Thanks to all reviewers and readers

Disclaimer: anything remotely recognisable doesn't belong to me...

Venom POV

I couldn't keep his face out of my mind. Despite the imperfections that were visible to a vampire's eyes, he, in my mind, was the very essence of perfection. His topaz eyes were blinding and it took everything I had to stay coherent.

I frowned; I never felt this way about anyone. Quickly, I left my office where his scent still lingered and hurried to the exercise lounge. This, exercise lounge, was different from most, obviously with its main customers being vampires. There was a karate class, to improve methods of fighting, a techniques class, a skill class, for practicing the skills and using them in a fight as well as a pain tolerance class and a sense class. I could see that was where Leo and Shana were now, practicing with a vampire. Her name was Zafrina. Zafrina had come from the Amazon, many years ago, having heard from her sisters' a prophecy that led her to us. She was like an elder sister to Phoenix and had an interesting power. The power of illusions; she could make people see whatever she wanted them to see and nothing else. It didn't work on me but it worked well. It helped to make sure we didn't depend on one sense too much.

"Venom…how are you?" Zafrina asked, pausing in her practice. She was one of the few elite members of the staff, her ranking of nine stars below only Phoenix's. Her dark burgundy eyes watched mine. I smiled, "I think, it is time that you could visit your sisters, or they could visit us." Her eyes lit up, "Really? I would be most honoured to bring them here. I require about a week, if that is alright? They are most curious about your work but had not seen fit to barge in unasked." I gave her a chilling smile, "They sound perfect. I believe it would be fine for a week and if they wish to stay, they may…groups work well together if they are used to each other. I shall have a house ready for you in one of the forests…" I paused, pondering which forest, "In Pembrokeshire coast national park about 10 minutes run from here." She nodded, "I know the ones. Thank you." She gave me a nod, before running from the room to change from her combat clothes.

"I am sorry to have disrupted your practice, Leo, Shana." I nodded to the two vampires. Shana gave a shrug before touching Leo's arm, "We were almost done here…we were going to practice in the pool." The two smiled and left. I scanned the room, my eyes flickering to the skills group.

Lauren was there with another boy, Andrew. Lauren was attempting to use her power to force Andrew to listen to her. Andrew, in turn was trying to confuse her with small illusions that flickered in and out of existence like a TV with bad reception. I turned as the door opened and found Phoenix standing there. Her eyes were watching me and when I nodded, she bounded forward.

"Venom, may I?" She tilted her head towards the skills group. While she could not sustain the age power for long due to the vampire she had copied it from, she could for others. I nodded again and settled to watch the match. There were a group of vampires, as always and I seated myself on the seat in the corner where most did not notice me. A few vampires' eyes flickered to me but were soon taken again with the fight.

"Lauren wins that practice fight." The teacher, Sandra, murmured. Her short sandy hair was gelled up today into messy spikes. She noticed my presence and gave me an affirmative nod as Phoenix came forward. Many of the other vampires had not seen her in her younger state and were staring at her, believing she was a newborn. She whispered something in Sandra's ear and Sandra chuckled.

"Now, the real games shall begin." Sandra announced, her voice livelier and her eyes brighter. She pointed to two boys, "You two…begin." Her eyes watched as the two boys circled each other warily. The dark haired boy seemed more relaxed but it was him who gave a low growl first and leapt forwards. Harrison, the other vampire, caused a brick wall to spring up in front of him. The other boy snapped his teeth but changed his course. This led him to be facing the wrong way and Harrison leapt onto him, his teeth next to the dark-haired boy's neck.

I thought the match would be over by then but the dark hair boy then disappeared. I felt a smile curl onto my lips as I turned to Phoenix, "Your change?" Phoenix had made about 15 changes of her own, decided by her. All of them were proving valuable. Phoenix smirked, "Pity you didn't find him yourself." The boy was still not there and Harrison was looking confused. Then, there was a silent movement and the dark-haired vampire had reappeared, his teeth positioned perfectly to kill. Sandra grinned, "Good match." The dark haired boy simply smiled coldly, his eyes moving to Phoenix's quickly. She gave him a small nod and he finally relaxed, scooting back to his place. This was an interesting loyalty. I had noticed with many of her changed. Phoenix never ceased to surprise.

"You and you!" Lauren had been called up again against a girl called Emily. Emily wasn't even crouching down as Lauren circled her. Lauren seemed infuriated as she tried to fix Emily with a glare but failed as Emily kept averting her gaze. Emily twisted and turned around Lauren who turned circles to keep Emily in her sight when Emily suddenly sprung up into the air, much higher than anyone should be able to. Lauren was surprised and before she could react she pinned to the floor by Emily.

"Good, good."Sandra laughed, clapping her hands like a kid at Christmas. She pointed at two other vampires and it continued. Finally the two left were the first dark haired vampire, Damien and another one of Phoenix's sired ones. I wondered to myself how it was Phoenix's that had won each bout. I glanced at Phoenix who was watching the two vampires placidly.

"Begin!" Sandra cried, her eyes bright with interest. The two vampires circled each other warily. Damien's eyes were feral as he snarled, his teeth glinting. The other vampire, a male with shockingly red hair growled. Then the other vampire leapt forwards at Damien who dodged to the side. The other vampire proceeded to swipe at Damien who didn't react because he was out of reach only to find his arm had been pulled off. An air elemental.

His eyes widened and he growled as he picked up his arm quickly, which re-attached itself and disappeared. The red-haired vampire kept twisting and turning but after a few seconds he stopped and spun. I had no idea what he was doing until I realised that he had created a tornado which meant that Damien couldn't land on him. It was simply a test of patience. It wasn't until the vampire stopped suddenly when I realised that Damien had flung himself onto the back of the vampire, appearing, his hands positioned to kill. The two of them stepped back, eying each other as Sandra clapped her hands together.

"Congratulations…good match." Sandra smiled. She glanced at Phoenix, "Now, would anyone like to fight this vampire here?" Phoenix smiled looking like an innocent new born. Her eyes wandered hungrily around the group. All of the vampires save for her sired ones shot their hands in the air. It appeared to me that these vampires were either all very stupid or not very observant as most had seen Phoenix when she wandered around in her older disguise. It seemed strange that no one had made the connection save for her sired ones. Sandra gazed around calculatingly before turning to Phoenix, "Who would you be interested to practice against?" Phoenix's eyes lighted up as she stepped forwards and glanced around the sea of arms.

"You."


	10. Chapter 10: The heart of ice

**A/N Thanks to all reviewers! and some parts in this are a bit...abrupt...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Still not me...what a pity.**

Phoenix POV

I pointed at one vampire with an over-flourished dramatic effect. The male vampire had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His hair had been gelled into spikes. I smiled at him and he smirked, "I'm Mike." It took all my self-control not to laugh out loud.

"Get ready…GO!" Sandra stepped out from in between us and I immediately found his power; stamina. It seemed an odd power to have but it did mean that he could last without blood for a few days more than most; interesting but not the most useful. I smirked at him. I loved to play.

Mike crouched down and growled. I easily stepped down into a defensive position and snarled back. He seemed a little surprised. No…that was an understatement, his face was priceless. I picked my power, deciding to go for a simple invisibility charm. It always did the trick.

I vanished, making Mike look up in surprise. Stark realization spread across his face as I tapped him on the shoulder before spinning away while he clawed at thin air. He suddenly began sprinting around the edge of the mat while making random claws in the middle, hoping to hit me; an interesting yet completely ineffective move. Maybe due to the fact that I was sitting on his shoulders and he still hadn't noticed. I began projecting my voice into the middle pretending to yell in pain and manipulated the air to tear at him occasionally. Well, I did want to have fun and what better way than to use more than one power? I finally stopped and began prodding at his spikes. He still didn't notice.

I appeared, and watched as he continued running around while many of the other vampires were rolling around in laughter. He finally stopped and narrowed his eyes as I allowed my teeth to snap near his neck. That had been too quick for me to be honest.

"It's over, big boy…" I leapt off him with graceful agility as I headed back towards Venom. Suddenly he leapt towards me from behind and tumbled on top of me. I heard two silent growls and flipped Mike over so I straddled him from on top. I could see my sired ones becoming alarmingly quiet and creeping around the sides of the mat. Only five of them were here but that was plenty.

"I'll forgive you this time but your punishment rests with those five." I nodded towards the five vampires. Mike snorted, disbelieving but as Damien stepped forwards, his eyes ferocious, he whimpered.

I stood up, flashing a look towards Venom who I knew caught it. I dusted off my clothes and headed over to the five.

"You did well…don't hurt him too much." I muttered to the five. They nodded although Damien still looked ready to kill. I shook my head and he relaxed slightly and I left.

Out in the cooler air, I was more relaxed. It was becoming light outside and I took to a run outside. Along the streets, it was empty and the birds twittered in the air. I caught the scent of the two new vampires in the forest and followed the scent deeper into the woods. Surprised, I found myself in front of a house. The house was huge and white. I spotted the black-haired vampire sitting on top of the roof. She waved at me and despite myself, I smiled and waved back. She jumped off the roof quickly and ran over to me.

"Like it? Our mum designed it." I nodded, "It's beautiful." Alice stared at me briefly, probably wondering where my creepiness disappeared to, "So…do you want to come in? Carlisle would like to speak to you."

I used her power and quickly checked the future…it wouldn't change my plans in the long run so I agreed. She led me into the house and it immediately amazed me, the design of it. There were two grand staircases spiralling from the sides of the room leading up and a black piano sat in the middle of the room. Large sash windows let light in and were framed by heavy velvet curtains. Alice took me up the marble stairs and down the corridor to a room. She knocked and entered.

"Thank you Alice…" A fair haired man smiled, around his mid-twenties or slightly older. He turned to me as Alice flounced out the room, "And you are Phoenix, right?"

I nodded and he raised his eyebrows, "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"No." I watched as he sat down, preferring not to delve into his mind as he seemed trustworthy and I wanted to respect his privacy. He clasped his hands together finally and asked me quietly, "Were you changed by Alec?"

I froze. Slowly, I turned my face to him and managed to ask, "How?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I had misgivings, but this is true now. I do know Alec well and I know history well too. I'm quite sure you are aware of the prophecy? Well…I think that answers your question."He glanced up, his eyes piercing mine as he scribbled something down before placing it in a box, "Take care…now, erase my memories of this conversation."

"Why?" I asked, my head still in a whirl as I registered what he said, "How'd you know I can do that?" Carlisle simply smiled and shook his head, "There's always someone who can in the Volturi and I know you can. I'm sure you don't want Aro to know." I did as he asked and left. I didn't question him and I knew he was trustworthy then.

Continuing, I headed further out and sped up. My run was long and I headed up through the country, through the forests and I found myself near the top of a mountain. The air was colder here and I sat in the snow, one of the few things colder than my skin. For me, this was almost paradise; sitting in the cold, beautiful landscape looking down at the land. I wasn't hungry. I never thirsted. I could stay here forever, petrifying slowly in this beautiful landscape until one day, a human ventured down this steep cliffside and landed on this hidden ledge and found me, my stone statue sitting here.

Yet I felt I couldn't relax and I couldn't stop as my thoughts began heading in the forbidden way. My heart ached for him to be here, to make my paradise complete. I wanted him to be here, to wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me. I wanted him to be here, to kiss me, to comfort me. A sharp shard of ice pierced my heart.

I truly hated the Volturi.

Another shard of ice sliced my heart.

I wouldn't let anyone hurt me again.

My heart became ice.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11: The betrayal

A/N okay, im so sorry i haven't updated...

THANKS TOO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO ARE READING!!

disclaimer: nothing recognisable is owned by me...how sad.

Venom POV

I watched as Phoenix strode out and her sired ones surround Mike. It wasn't something I approved of entirely but it had to be done. I nodded at Sandra to dismiss the others, it was enough excitement for one day.

I could hear the scuffles from elsewhere as I turned away and headed back to my office. The afternoon was fading into evening, had it really been that long? The lights automatically came on at seven. I was expecting the animal drinkers then. A smile crept onto my face as I thought of the boy. His topaz eyes always immediately came to mind.

I felt my blush rising to my cheeks. It had been a long time since I'd blushed. Even then, it took weeks and weeks of compliments…but Edward, his name tasted luxurious in my mouth, came in and blew me off my feet.

"Venom, two animal drinkers are here to see you." A knock sounded on the door and Sandra strolled in. She gave me a smile, her hands gesturing behind her where I could see the two vampires, "Of course, bring them in…thank you, Sandra." Sandra simply smiled widely and left.

"So…any questions?" I scanned my eyes over them. Edward really did look amazing in the uniform. I licked my lips before looking up again at their faces.

"We were wondering…what exactly was our job?" The black haired girl asked, her eyes looking me straight in the eyes. I marvelled at her courage while replying, "To keep an eye on the future…not on staff for you will get confused but on our…guests." Alice nodded before smirking at Edward who growled.

"I'll get started." Alice flounced out the door like an angel, her teeth gleaming. I was left sitting in front of the Greek god. He stared at me and I stared back curiously. He seemed to be deciding about something and every now and again, his hand would move slightly towards his pocket. He finally sighed and asked softly, "Would you like to go out some time as…a date?"

"Date?" I was almost perplexed. Why would he ask me out for a date? He seemed almost afraid of rejection and I felt several words, spoken by Phoenix when I first took her, echo through my mind.

'Even though we're different, he still took the first step…a step that could have risked his everything.'

"I will. Time?" I asked, coming to a decision. Pure joy flickered across his face and I felt insanely happy for bringing it to him, vowing to do so more often, "At seven, tomorrow. I'll pick you up?" I nodded dumbly, unable to speak a word as a gorgeous crooked smile spread across his face. He finally place his hand in his pocket and drew out a rose. I didn't smell the rose's scent but his heavenly scent coated it, "Thank you." He offered me a shy smile before leaving.

My eyes slid towards the rose as I stared at it. It had been a long time since anything like this had happened and in some ways it scared me and in other ways, I loved it. I stroked the petal softly before I stood up and collected a vase. I placed the rose carefully in the vase.

"It's beautiful." A voice murmured. Shana stood in the doorway, her eyes scanning curiously the rose. She wore a stunning red dress with her hair tied back elaborately. At my questioning glance she elaborated, "Leo's taking me out tonight." She smiled, "He's such a sweetie."

She turned to leave but then stopped and face me again, "I…I just wanted to thank you for changing us. We've always had each other but now, we have each other forever…so thank you." She left me stunned.

No-one had ever thanked me before for this life.

Edward POV

I couldn't help worrying as I left that she would suddenly change her mind. It was a sudden step but Alice and the whole family had been making NOT so subtle hints and it was getting on my nerves. I did like her but…she was scary and the enemy.

A black blur flew towards me, "I'm so proud of you!" I grimaced and pushed Alice off, "Okay, Alice, whatever…" Alice pouted, "Well, that's not very nice." I sighed, "Fine, Alice, thank you very much for…"

"Accepted, now let's go…" Alice pulled me towards the front and we stood there in the dark, watching the customers pass by. It was slightly late when I felt Alice stiffen beside me. I turned to face her and found her rigid, her eyes wide and unseeing. She snapped out of the moment I looked at her and gasped. She raced down the corridor, diving straight into Venom's office.

"Venom! Someone's going to try and betray you!" Alice screamed. Venom glanced up sharply and her eyes became close to slits, "Who…" Alice frowned, "A vampire with blond hair, gelled up. He's going to attempt to leave tonight." Venom hissed sharply, "Mike. Could you track Phoenix for me? I need her back here."

"I'll go." Alice volunteered and sped out of the room. I stood there warily as Venom dialled a number and called someone, speaking too rapidly for even me to understand. She slid her phone shut and turned to me, "Don't follow me. Stay here. I need to speak to someone."

"But…"

"I said for you to stay here." She growled, her eyes feral. I flinched and saw a flicker of apology in her eyes before she disappeared. She had changed in an instant and I understood now that they were enemies of the Voluturi for certain. Her attitude now was purely for protection for their group or coven. I could understand how she and Phoenix kept control.

They were using fear.

Alice POV

I found the scent quite easily despite the many tracks and followed it. Phoenix was far. Very far away. It took me about an hour to travel there, avoiding the roads. The landscape grew more rocky and as I reached the mountain, it was already cold and ice lay on the ground. I was hardly dressed for the weather and received strange looks when I slowed down for humans. The route Phoenix took was difficult and it was after several scrambles that I reached her.

"Phoenix…" Phoenix snapped her head towards me, "Venom needs you…Mike planning to betray her…in about two hours…to the Volturi…he won't get there for a while but…"

"I understand. Thank you." Phoenix cut in, her eyes fiery as she muttered, "I knew Mike was a bad loser but this…" She stood and turned to me, "Do you like sky diving?" I stared at her, "What?" She grabbed my hand, hers still icy cold to me, "Jump."

Venom POV

I raced down the corridors, my eyes flickering around. Pushing my way into Sandra's bedroom I found her sitting there listening to music, "Sandra…we need to prepare for possible betrayal…I don't think it'll get that far but…"

"Consider me warned." Sandra answered, standing up. She grabbed some clothes and changed before turning to me, her eyes dark, "Who is it?"


	12. Chapter 12: The race

A/N I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating. Please bear with me. If any of you read harry potter fanfic then go read xshrimpyx's story alternate endings. It's good! Tell her I told you to go read it..lol, I'm kidding.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then I wouldn't be hanging around here would I?

Mike POV (ooh, it's Mike!;)

I sat in my room, looking around. What I was about to do was dangerous; but no-one hurts me and gets away with it. The room was quite plain. It was nothing on what I knew that girl's to be. What was so special about her? She was only a newborn. I was at least 3 years older than her.

I checked the clock. It was around two in the morning. I knew I had to be careful. I had heard the commotion that they knew some-one was about to betray them, but I doubt they knew it was me. It wasn't right. Three years I had tried hard to get Venom's attention. But still, she ignored me and when the day came…that vampire, came and beat me. Out of pure luck, I was humiliated and beaten by a girl. So now, I'm going to make them all pay for what they did. All of them. They didn't stop teasing me but I can't wait for their faces when they find they've been betrayed. It serves them right. Even better is I've thought ahead, I've been thinking for this a long time. Venom didn't appreciate me so I decided and…I'm not going to risk not being able to escape and have them torture me, oh no. That elite group that tortured me last night, they think they're so special but they'll get what's getting to them. Especially Damien. Good for nothing. He took the attention away from me. And I hate him for that.

The clocked beeped, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled, ferociously. Time to begin.

Alice POV

I screamed, the rush of adrenaline flowing through me as Phoenix pulled me over the ledge. We were pulled towards ground and fast. Once I could think clearly again it was beautiful. The scenery flew past us, yet in a way we could see every obstacle and dive or twist past it. And it was peaceful.

We passed two climbers who gaped at us. We weren't much but a blur, but it was obvious enough. Their faces were priceless. I laughed and Phoenix gave me a slightly worried look but before she could say or do anything, the ground loomed ahead and we landed, her with slightly more grace than me.

She glanced at me, her eyes searching my face before grabbing my hand, her hand ice-cold, and pulling me. It felt like my arm was being jerked out of its socket at the speed she was running. I struggled to keep up as my legs began to burn like they'd never done before. My lungs drew in the unneeded air and soon, all I could think of was putting one foot in front of the other.

Phoenix seemed perfectly at ease, running as if it was a leisurely jog if it weren't for the determined look on her face. Finally she came to a much slower speed. I was jerked back by her and suddenly realised that we were back in the area of London. I felt my legs feel like they were giving way beneath me. It was a strange feeling, nothing I'd ever felt before. The streets were brightly lit and the sound of pounding music filtered through the walls. We walked slowly, looking almost human for what we were and aware of the drunks staggering around or yelling insults at each other. I didn't know how Phoenix put up with it.

"Hey baby, ditch your girl and come with us!" A man shouted brutally across the street. I flashed him a deadly look and he faltered, his drunk look becoming frightened for a moment. I smirked momentarily before turning my attention back to the club which drew up in front of us. Phoenix murmured quietly, "Venom."

The large vampires at the door let us in without a word. It suddenly became silent, but not the same silent as the first time. It was filled with the pattering of feet as everyone raced around. My eyes picked out silent figures moving around.

Phoenix pushed open the office door and I saw Edward look up hopefully. I turned to Phoenix for an answer but she simply shook her head and pushed me in before closing the door. Edward was leaning against the desk, his eyes wandering around the room.

"Why are you here?" It seemed hollow and empty when I spoke. He shrugged, picking up a small glass paper weight and playing with it delicately, "Told me to stay here." He seemed unusually quiet, unresponsive and I could tell there was something else.

"What is it?" He looked up at me, his topaz eyes almost scared.

"They're using fear. Like the Voluturi. They use fear to keep people in check." His voice was flat and I gave a sudden jolt at his words but considered them carefully. It was true. The only reason I did not argue with their reasons was because they both gave off a sense of authority and danger. I sank down to the floor and crossed my legs.

The only reason we stayed with the Voloturi was because of fear. The only reason now we're here was because of fear. The reason we're going to stay here is because the Voluturi will not have us back if we can't give vital information and if we get the vital information then we will have to stay here. Either way, fear is ruling us.

Fear. Maybe the humans are right to be scared of us. We are potentially lethal.

Phoenix POV

I hurried around the corner, straight to the gym. It was quite quiet as everyone was busy moving equipment. I found Venom there. Her eyes were closed but flew open as I neared her. She had tied her glossy brown hair out of her eyes in a messy bun.

"Where's Mike?" I asked, waiting for the order. Venom took a deep breath, "The Volturi are already aware I believe, or close to being aware that we actually are preparing to fight them. That shocked me and I stepped back, my fists clenched, "How?"

"The first sign was the boy and girl being sent here. You knew they came from them and that the Voluturi were becoming suspicious. The next was this. Mike, I think, has sent a letter to them. I think they know we actually are going to overthrow them." I stared at her. It couldn't be true. It was too early. I wasn't ready yet.

"I started preparing a while ago. This is why I sent Zafrina to collect her coven."

"Mike…where is he?" I asked again. My hands tightened and I could feel the venom begin to coat my teeth. I wanted to kill. Venom glanced at the vampires moving equipment. She turned to me again, "In his room. Bring him here. He needs to be made an example of."

I nodded before racing to find my sired ones. Damien spotted me straight away and gave a sharp whistle. The others looked up, their eyes bright and within a split second they were in front of me. I motioned silently and they nodded, understanding the message. Do not hurt him yet.

I pushed my way out, into the corridor. They followed silently and I slowly released my power so that we were invisible. It required concentration but worked quite easily. We came to a stop in front of a white door. The white door signified still in training. I pushed the door open and found Mike sitting on the bed, his hand moving rapidly over paper. I gave a low chuckle as all my sired ones took their position.

Mike jumped and looked around, "Who's there?" He noticed the open door and put two and two together before diving towards the window. I withdrew my power then and all 15 of my sired ones appeared. Mike gave a girlish scream as he toppled backwards.

"Surprise." I giggled. His expression masked pure fear in his eyes. I laughed as I sauntered forwards, easily taking hold of him, "Mike, Mike, Mike…what to do with you. You didn't think did you?" Damien and Finn, a vampire with bright red hair, took hold of Mike for me as I transformed. His eyes widened as I replied to his expression in a mocking voice, "Oh look, it's Phoenix…the executor." I turned on my heel, clicking my fingers once.

"Let's go."

The walk back was quiet, Mike subdued. It was really too easy but he'd thought ahead on this one and already informed the Voluturi. I snarled quietly and I could hear Mike whimper. It amazed me how this coward could really have stood up for himself. Leading the way in, I pushed the door open to silence. The vampires were all lined up, their expressions wary.

The doors were locked and barred behind me as I raised my voice and announced, "Mike Newton. Three years of since siring and seventeen years when changed. He is a weakling unlike you. None of you would do what he did. And now, it's time to show you why he is such a weakling."

I clicked my fingers and Mike was brought forwards and deposited in front of the equipment that was lined up, "Let the games…begin."

**Thanks to all reviewers!!**


	13. Chapter 13: The games

A/N thanks to all those who are reading. D

disclaimer: not mine...xD

Venom POV

I watched as Mike was flung onto the floor by two of the elites; as they were called by the lower ranks, Damien and Finn. He hardly looked like a vampire, his blonde spikes bent and his imperfections were rather obvious. His charm had gone now he was a vampire, in a way. He no longer stood out from the crowd.

He gaped at the structure in front of him. I admitted, it was quite impressive. We'd used it once or twice before, but never for this. Phoenix was talking to the other vampires, her voice confident and betraying no sign of weakness. The vampires were becoming slightly restless, waiting to see how he was going to be punished.

"Let the games begin." Phoenix announced and the hall burst into a wild frenzy, cheering. Mike seemed to have paled and was looking rather sick.

"First, Mike will walk the tight rope…every time he falls he will be lashed with a whip containing venom…who wishes to do the honour? Yes, you…everyone, give a cheer for Gretal!" Phoenix yelled over the cheers. The sound rose louder and louder and Mike was huddled up.

Phoenix smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Mike, as long as you don't fall off, you'll be fine!" Mike seemed to perk up and suddenly some of his excruciating confidence that had got in this trouble was back. He smirked, "I know I will." Phoenix smirked, satisfied and waved an arm at the rope, "To show you how it's done…Damien, you go." Damien sprung onto his feet and his eyes moved to the rope. He smiled and within a flash, was climbing up the tall ladder. He reached the top in no time and before anyone could do or say anything he began walking across.

At first, he was slowly steadily but the chants of the crowd beneath began to increase in sound and he started running. He stood on the tight rope, sideways, holding his arms up and grinning, revelling in the attention. Suddenly he seemed to fall back and the vampires all stared but he simply flipped and was back up on the rope and did a cartwheel to the end and slid down to the next level.

"Do you want some shoes, Mike?" Phoenix asked with bitter sweetness. Mike puffed his chest up and roared to the crowd, "I'll show you how you really do it!" The crowd cheered and some of them jeered loudly. They were all smirking, from the newborns to the eldest. Mike hadn't noticed the slick substance coating the wire.

He began climbing up. When he neared the top, his expression became possibly ashen. I think he regretted his decision of not having shoes. I knew it was painful to step on venom. It would cut through a vampire's skin.

He wasn't so cocky now. The hall waited with bated breath as they watched him step on. At first he made no sound. It was hardly surprising, as he was trained as a Venom vampire. Then the whimpers began as did the jeering. Someone…I believed it to be a newborn named Matt who could conjure up food; because suddenly, out of nowhere, fruit and vegetables began flying up at Mike who wobbled precariously. He made it however to the end without falling off and jumped onto the platform next to Damien.

Phoenix clapped her hands slowly, a feral smile spreading across her face, "Very well done, Mike…now, Damien, lead the way." Damien saluted her and smirked at Mike who was slightly ashen. The next one had two unicycles on. Damien grabbed one and sat on it and began cycling easily across the wire. Mike seemed to realise there was no trick on this one and began smiling as he grabbed the other unicycle and followed behind Damien who did a handstand.

"Mike! Can a two-year old do better than you?" Phoenix teased. Mike puffed up his chest like a peacock and pushed himself up onto the seat of the unicycle. He screamed then as he slipped and caught the venom covered wire before letting go as it sizzled through his skin. He fell, almost slowly through the air to land on the floor with a thump. Phoenix smiled then and stepped up to him, "You've got to pay the price…this is going to hurt, Mike."

Mike whimpered as Phoenix leant down and bit his shoulder hard. He screamed as the pain coursed through him. I knew it hurt. Once, I'd asked Phoenix to try it on me to see how painful it was and it was like the change happening all over again within 3 seconds.

Mike caught his breath, holding his hand to his bite where it had healed but a bright white line stood out from the silver marks. Phoenix stepped back, "Get back up." Mike scrambled back up the ladder and practically raced across the venom wire and cycled non-stop to the other end before sliding. The crowd booed and jeered at him.

"Everyone…I present to you the human contest!" Phoenix screamed over the crowd, "He must eat all this human food and not sick it up." The crowd began muttering, having each experienced eating human food.

"All this?" Mike spluttered, at the dishes arranged in front of him. Phoenix nodded and then pulled out a vial. She smiled, tipping it into a glass and watched as his eyes turned black. I sniffed. It was blood.

"Touch the blood…every time, you'll get bitten. Each time twice as many times as the last." Mike gulped but his eyes went hungrily to the blood. Phoenix watched and Mike finally picked up a piece of food and began to chew on it. His eyes bulged and I could see his throat reject the food. I turned away to look at the others. Many vampires were restless, their eyes black and parched. Then Mike couldn't resist it and grabbed the vial. Phoenix sprung immediately and bit him and he screamed out in pain.

"Enough." I said, rising from where I had sat. Phoenix nodded, her nose screwed up as she re-capped the vial. She turned to the crowd, "Would someone like to choose the next task?" One over-eager new born raised his hand and shouted, "Let me ride him like a horse!" A ripple of laughter coursed through the crowd as Phoenix clicked her hands and someone handed her a saddle and bridle. She placed them on Mike who was humiliated to say the least and beckoned for the new born to come over. She handed him a pair of spurs and he smiled.

Task after task was set and even Phoenix looked weary. Her eyes seemed to be dark and she announced the tasks with little approval. The elites seemed to have noticed and Damien hovered close to her. Finally, they reached the end. Phoenix raised her arms, "Shall we send this vampire to the Voluturi? I'm sure they'll give him a fitting death." The crowd roared its approval and Phoenix turned to Mike, "Go…go grovelling to them and hope they don't kill you on sight." Mike sped out as fast as he could and it fell silent.

I stood up again, "Tidy it up…because of the traitor, we must be prepared…the time is coming soon." I smiled, "But it is the Voluturi who must worry." The crowd went wild and I left the gym quickly. Phoenix oversaw the tidying up. Heading back to my office I turned to Edward and Alice. Alice sprung up, her eyes bright with tears she couldn't cry, "I saw what you did…how could you?" I shrugged, sitting down on my seat and fiddling with my ring, "It is what people want and he needs to be made an example of. Our coven is loyal."

Edward's eyes flashed, "Make an example? You were torturing him." A flash of betrayal slashed my heart and I think he saw it but when I replied, my voice was steady, "And do you know what he's done to our coven? Do you? He's brought this upon himself and us. None of these vampires are going to be innocent after this. There's no more time to gradually ease people into this anymore. Don't talk about things you don't know. You're in the middle now and I'm telling you to choose a side soon. Middle ground is going to become war ground soon."

I had said it now, plain and clearly. Edward seemed to be debating internally about something. Alice was watching me, her eyes still bright but more thoughtful. She left the room silently.

"I guess the date is off then." I bit out unwillingly. I stared up at him, waiting for his answer. He shook his head jerkily, his eyes down cast, "No…it's still on." He forced out a smile before leaving. I heard the door click shut before I broke down. It hurt. My heart felt like it had been shredded into pieces. Although he said it was on, a barrier had formed between us with that one look.

Phoenix had sped in, hugging me tightly as I sobbed, without tears, into her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on my back, murmuring words of comfort. I understood now, how hard it was for her. Then, for a second, I felt something wet touch my head. I looked up but Phoenix was gone. I knew that she could cry. A power she'd picked up from a young vampire who had suffered so much in her human life, but she'd never had to use it.

Yet I saw her face before she could leave. It was of pure sorrow. Edward's face flashed past my eyes again and I felt like my insides were being torn out. His face just added to my guilt and the feeling of betrayal.

He was a perfect example of why I didn't date. Yet I couldn't give him up. Instead, I was willing to bring him into the thick of the fight.


	14. Chapter 14: The school

A/N: okay, I give you permission to throw fruit and veg at me, throw ice-cold water at me, yell at me, scream at me....ect. I don't reallly have a good excuse except that I had half of this done already aaages ago, but it wasn't anywhere near long enough and I got completely stuck on it. :( I'm sorry AGAIN and for anyone who is still reading it, I give you all cyber cookies and hugs and promise to update again....soon, within a month. I promise! And I'm sorry this isn't very long. :(

Edward POV

Venom. She was the most beautiful yet deadliest being on earth. And I wanted her, like nothing I'd ever had before. She had an elegance I could not even think about achieving and secrets buried so deep that even they would never be parted from her.

"Edward!" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Alice who grabbed the wheel and made me pull aside. She got out of the car and came over to my side, "Move over, Eddie, you're going to crash if you keep going like that. I'll drive." I climbed over to the passenger seat, giving her an evil look. She ignored it, closing the door and revving the engine. A smirk came onto her face as she stepped on the gas, shooting forwards. Emmett leant forwards, "So, pixie, what's the girl look like?"

Alice avoided a white car as she changed to the fast lane, "She's pretty. Very pretty. She has dark brown hair and she's kind of average height, Edward's age." She swerved around a blue Volvo car which honked loudly at her and carried on, "Obviously, burgundy eyes. You and Rosalie should go down to the club sometime."

"And what's the thing with the creepy girl you guys keep going on about?" Emmett asked again, this time cracking his knuckles, "Can I go freak her out? You said she was only thirteen or something." Rosalie slapped his shoulder, "Em!" Emmett shrugged, grinning, "Aww, Rosie, I haven't had that much fun in ages!"

"Go freak out all the kids in high school then." Jasper rolled his eyes, "We're going to get there soon enough." It was the same old thing. Whenever we got to a school it was always stares. It took a while for the message to get to them that we weren't interested. Emmett was thinking of ways to make a grand entry.

"Emmett, it's not as if you need it." I muttered. Emmett paused a second, "True…but come on Eddie, it's fun!" I sat back in my seat, "Whatever." I watched the scenery fly by, my thoughts on one vampire alone. Venom. I wondered what to do for the date. I had ideas but nothing seemed to fit.

"Edward. Whatever you're thinking of stop." Jasper grumbled, "You're making me nervous." He exchanged looks with Alice. Alice smiled before turning around to face us, "We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Angela POV (she's going to be important later on.)

It was just another ordinary day at West End London high school; a tiny school on the outskirts of London. My school. It was a school where gossip would take about an hour to travel and there were no secrets in truth. It jumped at any news.

"Angey! Hey!" Jessica smiled, jogging over. She was wearing a new set of clothes again; white jeans and a dark blue laced top with a cream jacket on top. She nodded over to a group of guys, "So did you get Kyle to give you a lift again?" I nodded, "Yeah, I told him he didn't have to. It's close enough to walk."

"Angela, you know he's interested." Jessica wheedled, perching on the stone wall next to me. I rolled my eyes, "And you know I'm not. I don't want to lead him on." I snapped close the book I had been reading, "How was your weekend? We've got another three or four weeks till the Christmas holidays." I smiled at the thought. Jessica grinned, "It was good. Same old really, hey Chris!" Chris twisted around from where he was locking his car and chuckled, "Hey beautiful." He sauntered over and kissed her lightly on her lips. That was Chris, long term boyfriend of Jessica in upper sixth. The year above us.

"Hi Angela." He gave me a quick smile, "How was your weekend? Has Kyle still not got around to asking you out?" I shook my head, "But I don't…oh my god." Entering the car park was a sleek silver car. It swerved around the corner and backed into the parking space perfectly. Jessica stared, her hand still entwined with Chris.

The first person to step out was a guy with messy bronze hair. He had pale white skin and was well dressed. He bent down and muttered something to someone in the car and came back up with a smirk holding a set of car keys. The other door opened and a shorter girl with spiky bounced out. She too had pale skin and she turned her head towards the school with a sunny smile that pretty much blinded every single male in the school. She could be a top model with her looks.

"Oh my god, she cannot be for real." Jessica mumbled as another girl stepped out and shook her head so her blond curls caught what light there was. I think that half the school's hearts just stopped beating and I definitely felt my self-esteem drop a couple of notches. Seconds later a taller muscular man stepped out and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, giving her a peck on the lips. Jessica mumbled to me in her typical fashion, "Go figure that those two are together."

The final guy was more average looking although still stunning but almost immediately his hand was entwined with the shorter girl and his eyes scanning the school with disinterest. I could almost feel their disgust at the school and felt somewhat annoyed. If they didn't like the school, they shouldn't have come. As if I had said it directly to them, the man with bronze hair turned his head and stared directly at me. A smirk played on his lips as he mumbled something to the others who turned to look at me. I shivered, catching sight of their golden eyes and hopped off the brick wall, breaking the spell.

"I'm going to go in, Jess." I mumbled, hugging my books to my chest and stumbling up the steps. There was something not quite right about the new kids. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

Alice POV

I watched as the girl Edward had pointed out turned away and tripped up the stairs into the school. She paused at the top step and turned once to look back at us before walking into school. I pursed my lips, glancing over at Edward.

_She's going to be involved with us at one point._

Edward shrugged, his thoughts elsewhere. I could feel laughter bubbling up as I pulled Jasper forwards, "So stick to the usual, let's not talk to any of them? Please can I talk to the girl…pretty please?" Edward shook his head, "You know the rules…if we talk then they'll probably end up finding out." I pouted, "Fine. Jasper, come on." He let go of my hand and placed it around my waist before we headed towards the school.

The school was different to say the least. I'd never been in one before. Random pictures were hung up on the wall and the students, from the tiny year 7s to the sixth form all finding their way easily around the school, disappearing like sand through the fingers.

"Uh, hi…I was wondering whether you needed some help to find your way around?" A girl appeared, twisting a piece of hair around her finger. I felt Jasper tighten his grip around my waist and smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "Sure, thanks." The girl began heading down the corridor, her hips swinging slightly. I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his noise out of the corner of my eye.

This was going to be one interesting day.

~*~

By the end of the day, I didn't have to be a mind reader to see that Edward was _that_ close to snapping. He came stalking out of the building, a couple of girls following him, and practically ran over to us and climbed inside the car, fuming.

"You saw this coming, didn't you?" He demanded as he reversed out the parking space. I shrugged, raising an eyebrow, "And if I did?" He scowled as he drove the car out of the parking lot, "I had to put up with them for the _whole_ day."

"Fan girls? How come I didn't get any? Ow!!! I was joking!" Emmett yelled from the back seat after Rosalie delivered a sharp smack to his shoulder. She rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever. So…do we get to come to the club and check it out?"

"No." Edward snapped. I smirked, "Yes, you can actually." Edward sent me a death glare as he swerved into our driveway, pulling the car to an abrupt stop. He climbed out the car, disappearing as quickly as he could into the house.

"Don't worry about him." I said into the silence brightly, "He's just stressing."

~*~


End file.
